tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kaisen
}} Akira Kaisen (海占 輝, Kaisen Akira) is the master of Arcas in Fate/FF. He masked his true name in America with the name of Light Shishido (宍戸 らいと, Raito Shishido). Profile Background Akira Kaisen was born as the 18th generation of the Kaisen family. He was the second child, also the second son of Kizuyo Kaisen, the 17th head of the mighty Kaisen family. His mother passed away when he was only 3 years old, after giving birth to his younger sister, Yuki Kaisen. Akira was extremely gifted in magecraft since he was a kid, so was his elder brother, Kyou Kaisen. His sister was also talented in magecraft but not as good as him. Despite all that, his father raised them equally regardless of talent in magecraft. His father was always criticized by the relatives and other magus family for not prioritizing on the most talented child but to him, his father is the best father in the world. Akira had a wonderful childhood despite losing his mother when he was young. He was thankful to the god for having a caring brother, a lovely sister and the best father. However, his sweet home did not last long. The moment his father decided to split the family crest into three parts, the branch families came up and opposed his father. According to the family and magi tradition, family crest should only be passed down to the most talented children. The rest of the siblings will become branch families and even the branch families are subjected to this rule if they ever craft their own fresh new crest. The branch families demand his father to revoke his decisions. A rebellion was initiated after his father ignored all the complaints. Kizuyo fought and defeated many rebels but was ultimately mortally wounded by Yomuri Kaisen, a man who had the magic crest originated from the 2nd Generation Branch House of Shinji Kaisen. His father managed to pass down all the family crest to Akira and his siblings before succumbed to heavy injury. Yomuri, the head of rebels became the new head of Kaisen family and seek to retrieve the main family crest, calling the descendant of Kizuyo as unworthy. In order to avoid capture, Akira and his siblings migrated to America. He also changed his name to Light Shishido to prevent being traced and found. Appearance Akira has a pair of bright onyx eyes and black hair with some white lines. His hair is often seen in spiky pattern. His hair does not spike natural but it is done by styling with magecraft. Despite being shorter than the average male at his age, he is pretty muscular. Short stature asides, his overall appearance resembles his late father. Like his name, he is often seen wearing bright color clothing. He rarely wears dark color attires unless it is necessary. Back then when he was still in Japan, he had to wear the given dark uniform every single school day. He is no longer bound by uniform issue after he migrated to America as high school does not has dress code. It is one of the few things he likes in America. Personality TBD Category:Masters Category:Humans